Noam Plinsky
Brainy, brilliant and cool, Noam is a technical genius with both a talent and a knack for making any type of gadget, tool, or device to help the group. He always enjoys himself whether he be making something or just hanging with the group. Sometimes unpredictable but always awesome! He also has a fondness for playing the guitar. He is the future stepbrother-in-law of Lester Awesome and Holley Holtey, the future stepson-in-law of Max Awesome and Mrs. Awesome, the future son-in-law of Angelina Kerplopolis and Mr. Kerplopolis, the cousin of Derek Plinsky, and the future step-cousin-in-law of Tyler Awesome. Age 14, some fans refer to him as a "tall teen" which may mean he is older than Thera. Appearance Noam is the tallest member of the group and has very lightly tanned skin coloring. His theme color is green and he has brushed back dark green hair, green eyes with a pair of dark green glasses worn over them. *On the Disney XD website, Noam's image shows him with more/longer hair. But this could simply be the style in which the artist drew him. Clothes For typical wear, Noam wears a green shirt with a symbol on it with dark green lining and sleeves, jeans, and green shoes. *The symbol on Noam's shirt is a Computer Power Button symbol. Personality He can operate and create just about anything. Ranging from simple modifications to tools or items, to making a whole brand new object from scratch. Even if he disagrees with the idea, or simply believes it won't work it doesn't stop him. He finds the idea fun whether it'll work or not. He also makes sure to always warn someone if there's a possible side affect...usually right before it happens. Besides technology and inventions, Noam really has a passion for playing both the guitar and the drums. However, he has terrible stage fright and does not like to play in front of others. So he normally plays when he is alone or in secrecy. He also hates being stared at. Relationships Thera Kerplopolis Certain episodes' events give hints of his feelings for her: *In "Don't Judge a Mutant by it's Slobber", he started to bite his lip when Thera turned to ice *In "Super Story Forest Fun Time" he blushed when Thera hugged him after Scar was put away *In "Scary Go Round" he hugs her when she gets her personality back, causing them both to blush *in "Thera's Date with Destiny" he keeps secret that he is shown to be Thera's future prom date *In Dental Denial though initially grossed by her teeth, when a cute male receptionist draws Thera's attention away from him, he (perhaps jealously) happens to eject her from the waiting room (breaking their line of sight) into the dentist chair Quotes " Trivia *Vegeta is also voiced by Brian Drummond in the English dub of Dragon Ball Z. Gallery Les Naked 2.png Hamster.jpg Les Naked.png Time to Awesomize 2.jpg Rated A for Awesome Lazy Monkey Mornings.jpg 11252-rated a for awesome.jpg Les on Bike 2.jpg Les Eating.jpg Les with Season One.jpg Rated-A-For-Awesome-T-1920x1080.jpg L RATEDAFORAWESOME 3.jpg Les in Bus.jpg RAFA+show+thumbnail.jpg Noam Drawing on Les.png Rated A for Awesome iTunes.jpg Rated-a-for-awesome.jpg Intro.jpg Les and Thera 5.jpg Gang Waiting in Bus Stop Accept Lars.jpg Les, Thera, and Noam.jpg The Gang Accept Thera.jpg Gang.png Les and Noam Surfing in School.jpg Awesome Video.jpg Gang as Monkeys.jpg Rated-a-for-awesome---eqnexkkqoaawq.jpg Rated-a-for-awesome-1.jpg SH0188 Rated-A-for-Awesome main.jpg Gang Winter Accept Lars.jpg RAFA Gang Rock Band.jpg Noam.png photo.jpg 2x2-Rated-A-for-Awesome---Noam's-Holiday-Bash.png Noam 2.png Noam and Chet.jpg Noam and Thera.jpg Les in Undies.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:Teens